


Nighttime Visit

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Chris has always been able to send his spirit out to walk in other people's dreams and among his favourite heads to peek into is Georgi's. When he actually meets him inside the dream world for the first time, however, the nightly fantasy takes an unexpected turn.





	Nighttime Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For Spookyweek 2018, Day 6: Spirits

Chris had always been able to dreamwalk, though it hadn’t at first been as fun as it was now. When he was a child, he had staggered through the wild worlds of other peoples’ minds like a little paper boat lost at sea. For every beautiful beach with flowers for seashells and a silver sun, there had been a graveyard full of the dead crawling out of their tombs. He might have grown insane eventually if he hadn’t learned to take hold of the rudder. By the time he entered elementary school, he had found out that he could flee into the grey, dreamless void of his own sleep when he wanted to (for the price of sticking his fingers into other peoples’ dreams was that he had none of his own). Not much later, he realised that through the cobweb threads in the other world, his spirit could wander to dreams of people miles away from him, granting him windows into thousands of sleeping heads at night, which allowed him to choose something nice if there were only bad dreams close to him.

As time went on and nights went by, he also became more away of his own role in the dreams he stepped into now. Often enough, he would simply remain an observer. When people didn’t know him, he was just one of the many faces that stood in a crowd at the station of a train the dreamer was trying to catch. Chris tried to stay undetected most times and since a change of appearance cost only a thought in a dream, he could easily be, for example, a child again, an unknown classmate sitting on another desk during the final exam someone was reliving. Sometimes when he found a nightmare he tried to nudge the dreamer’s mind away to greener pastures, but he learned soon that the mind was often too set in its tracks to really shift lanes. If he led them out of their high school classroom, they’d just start running to hand in that late university essay instead, if he shut the door on one monster, another burst through the ceiling.

It was most interesting when he was in the dreams of people he knew, though. They reacted properly to him and sometimes his presence could indeed make the whole world change because of the power afforded to him by the connection. He had once met Victor sitting in a blank space with his dog and, with a few questions, edged him on to summon a stadium as wide as a lake out of his mind where every jump felt like floating and they could land quints. He’d accompanied Yuuri on a chase through a labyrinthine amalgamation of half a dozen skating ventures where he just couldn’t find the way to the rink, but he had to be there in five minutes, always five minutes, until Chris had managed to talk him down enough that his dream rearranged and allowed Yuuri to reach the ice.

Even if he was just along for the ride, it was funny to hear his friends and acquaintances talk with the free senselessness of dreamland. Alongside Emil, he scaled a mountain that turned and twisted like nothing in nature and left Chris dangling weightlessly on the cliffs. Emil informed him it’d be fine if he fell, since he could fly, of course. Chris had once spent half a night perusing a version of Tinder with Sara where it was a rule that all men had to post full-frontal nudity. Poor Michele would have had a heart attack if he’d known the inside of his sister’s head that night, but Chris happily encouraged her exploration and gave tips who to swipe right. JJ was on stage in skates singing his theme song to a crowd that stretched to the horizon and grinned at Chris when he clapped for him, but would not be torn from the fantasy otherwise.

As he laid down the night before the day of the Europeans short program, Chris had already decided whose dreams to tap into, though. Georgi was always his first choice when around. Chris had ventured into his dreams quite a few times before, but never let Georgi grow aware of his presence. Stepping into Georgi’s head was like walking into a surreal painting. He’d seen fairy-tale forests with unicorns and witches there, but had also walked into a fin-de-siècle Russian ballet revue in which the dancers all had the faces of monsters like strange Egyptian gods. Chris didn’t want to disturb any of it for fear of breaking these visions.

That night, Chris entered Georgi’s dream through giant castle doors, the wood of them black as night. He felt as if he was watching the opening credits to a good movie as he pushed the wings apart, excited to discover what lay in the castle. Though the walls had just been solid blocks of stone from outside, the inside of the room he stepped into was lined with high, arched windows through which unnatural golden light shone to paint colours on the naked stone floor. The images on the windows were ever-changing, stark, dark, metal dividing lines and painted glass rearranging to show the leaves of trees shifting in the wind, a running horse, a faceless figure in a long mantle carrying a sword at his hip.

Chris wandered up a spiralling staircase, following a woman in a sky-blue dress that flowed across the windows as her blocky shape, outlined by lead, ran ahead through a field of flowers that was gaining increasingly more erratic colours. Chris was staring at a purple cathedral in the back of the image when he hit his shin on a painful edge. Looking down, he saw that the step before him was inexplicably at height with his knee, the next one more of a gentle incline, and the ones above all lopsided and differently sized and made of wood, not stone. As he picked his way upstairs, the outer tower walls crumbled and the windows shattered noiselessly as he passed them by, a rain of glinting shards descending on him yet not touching him, until he was looking past broken stone and jagged glass edges out over a starlit landscape covered in a thick layer of snow. Lanterns still hung on stones suspended in the air, illuminating his path.

“What are you doing here?”

Chris froze. He had been so busy drinking in the sights and watching his step on the precarious stairs that he only noticed the dream’s owner when his deep voice reached him. Looking up, he saw that he was almost at the top of a tower. Georgi stood in the middle of a ring of half-built, shifting stones. His hair was crowned with a silver crown of sharp edges and spires and he was dressed in a high-collared, long robe that was purple and black and billowed around him in non-existent wind like something alive.

Chris conjured up a tunic with some leather pants and hunting boots for himself. People were used to all sorts of strange nonsense in their dreams, but if he stumbled in too gracelessly, he sometimes had the same effect as the beeping of an alarm clock, enough real world to tear the dreamer awake. It was best to match the occasion and go with the flow.

“I’ve come to visit you,” he said, not dishonestly. He hadn’t planned to actually greet Georgi, but things happened. It’d be interesting, at least, to see what Georgi’s head made of his presence in the dream. “Prince Georgi?” he guessed.

“I’m a witch,” Georgi answered.

Chris suppressed a snort. “I should have known,” he said amiably.

“Victor isn’t here,” Georgi answered, unsure. “If you were hoping to find him.”

“I wasn’t,” Chris said as he easily hopped up the last uneven step and smiled. “What are you doing up here all alone?”

Georgi glanced off to the side.

“Just looking at the stars.”

Chris raised his gaze. He had never been much of an astronomer, but he had a feeling the explosion of cold diamond lights up there had very little to do with the actual constellations of the real world. He couldn’t even find the moon among them. They were breathtaking to behold, though. 

“Is it a new moon?” he asked, raking his eyes from left to right.

“There is no moon.”

“Why?”

“There is no sun, so there can’t be a moon.”

Chris had to chuckle. It was a surprisingly consistent answer for a dream.

“Fair enough. So you’re just sitting here all alone in your dark tower?”

Doing what he did, Chris had gotten to be a bit of a hobby dream reader, of course. Seeing the set-up, he wondered if Georgi felt isolated. His heart-break seemed to be mended, but he didn’t have a new girlfriend, and with the media’s attention for the Russian team now split between Victor and Yuri, Georgi had become even more of an afterthought than he had been through the rest of his career, despite still holding on to a top ten spot of male senior singles skaters in the world for the most part. Chris could painfully relate to that feeling. It seemed his own name had been fading from the projected top spots this season as well as the Yuris, JJ, and Otabek geared up, and Victor threw his name back in the hat.

“I can’t go down. The stairs won’t end,” Georgi said mournfully.

“Maybe you can jump down,” Chris said. “You never know if you can fly in a place like this.”

He expected that Georgi related to him a little as well. Maybe that was the role Georgi’s head would hand him, someone to sit in the tower with and commiserate. It seemed fitting enough for how Georgi treated him in reality, friendly, but a little reserved.

“Now that you’re here, I don’t have want to go anymore.”

Chris was stopped in his tracks as Georgi suddenly moved over and wrapped his arms around his neck. After a moment of surprise, he patted him on the back and gave him a tight squeeze. Maybe he was just very lonely, after all. That was probably it. However, as Georgi pulled back, his cheeks were blushing pink and he tugged Chris a little closer yet and placed a kiss on his lips, hands gripping Chris’ waist. Chris’ could feel Georgi had grown hard under his robes against his thigh.

Of all the sleeping minds to wander into and discover that his presence swiftly warped whatever had previously been there into a wet dream, Georgi’s wouldn’t have been the first one Chris would have guessed.

Chris could have stepped out into the void at any time, so generally, nothing in dream land was more than a game to him that he could choose to participate in or not. There was not much thinking involved as he looked at Georgi, stunning with his hard-edged face and athlete’s body complimented by the flowing robes. Wouldn’t it be just too sad to leave Georgi with the memory of Chris wordlessly disappearing from his arms when he woke up? No, Chris could never be so cruel...

“You have something in mind for us?” Chris asked, dragging his hands through the smooth fabric of Georgi’s clothes and up his back.

Georgi pulled him backwards. Over his shoulder, Chris saw that the tower top had changed around them without his notice, a large pile of cloth and red rose petals and patches of snow suddenly on the ground. As they sank down, Chris touched the snow and found it warm. Georgi’s robes melted off of him as soon as he sat, falling away like the leaves of a wilting flower. The diffuse, cold, bluish light around them cast Georgi’s body in contrasts of pale white and stark shadow. Unabashedly, Chris let his eyes wander over the hard plains of his chest and stomach where Georgi kneeled before him, the muscular curves of his legs steeled by jumps, and his hard cock sitting in a nest of neatly trimmed black curls. He noticed a scar on his left knee and wondered if it was there in real life, or if it was the result of some battle Georgi had fought in his fantasy castle.

“You’re very beautiful,” he said, cupping Georgi’s cheek with one hand, and Georgi gave him a pleased little smile.

They fell together on that mass of cloth, embracing. Chris kissed Georgi’s neck and shoulders, which were colder than a human’s, but the inside of his mouth felt hot in comparison when Chris pushed his tongue in. He could feel Georgi going for his cock, a little clumsy as he freed it from his pants but very eager, exploring the shape of it with his fingers. Chris had always thought Georgi straight and wondered how far the same went for Georgi. Was there a side to his love life he was keeping secret from the rest of them, or were these the kind of things that resurfaced in dreams because they found no space in his waking mind?

For now, he let the thought go, removing his own clothes with a thought, an action that went all but unnoticed by Georgi, following dream logic, where lust alone was enough reason for naked bodies. He sat on Georgi’s thighs and kissed his ear before he studied Georgi’s face for a moment. He’d been part of dream sex that was remarkably like the real deal, copying its pains and stops and occasional awkwardness, but also the kind that seemed to be taking place out of the realm of human physicality altogether. Here, what was thought was possible. Georgi didn’t look like he was too concerned with thoughts of lube or preparation right now, yanking Chris down into another kiss, and so Chris raised his hips and sank down on Georgi’s hard cock, without resistance, without pain.

The world tilted. Chris grasped on hard to Georgi, eyes flying open. They were falling, the tower gone, the starry sky expanded in all directions. Georgi caught his open-mouthed gaze.

“Don’t worry,” he just said, like Chris had gotten distracted by an open door clattering in the distance.

Chris hoped briefly there would be no realistic landing as he anchored himself with his hands on Georgi’s shoulders to move on him, the wind rushing in his ears. Georgi was holding his sides and Chris found that the lack of any mass around them had strangely enough no effect on his ability to steady his knees on invisible ground and ride Georgi. They moved together, the universe to all sides of them as arousal filled Chris’s mind.

Chris was used to a soft dark nothing blotting out the world when his dreaming partner came, as base feeling drowned out even the subconscious mind, but in Georgi’s head, the stars exploded into light and suddenly left them back on that bed in the tower again. Chris came shortly after, Georgi’s hand on his cock bringing him off. He kissed his cheek. Georgi looked up at him. There was a sudden start that went through his body. Around them, blocks began to fall away and the stars vanished, too. Then, suddenly, everything was gone and Chris was sitting in the void between dreams.

Well, it was no surprise Georgi had woken himself up coming...

Chris laid down in the nothing and smiled to himself. That had been quite enough excitement for one night. He doubted any other dream he might wander into could top that.

-

Chris saw Georgi again at the breakfast buffet in the hotel restaurant the next morning, sitting alone and worrying at a peach with his fork. He looked listless. When Chris stepped up to the table, he glanced up at him and looked immediately like a startled deer.

Chris did his best not to laugh.

“Got a chair for me?” he asked.

Considering what he’d found out about Georgi’s dreaming mind’s tendencies towards him tonight, it’d be a shame not to follow up on it in real life.

“Sure,” Georgi mumbled. “Why not?”

“Did you sleep well?” Chris asked innocently.

Georgi grew red in the face and Chris decided that this was going to be a whole lot of fun.


End file.
